


Dream In My Heart, Love Of My Own

by larsty



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 9 year age difference, Age Difference, Alcatraz - Freeform, Alpha Harry, Alpha Liam Payne, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - 1950s, Eventual Smut, Gangster Harry, Harry is 27, Historical Inaccuracies, Innocent Louis, It was supposed to be a one-shot, Louis' dad is the Warden, M/M, Niam - Freeform, Oh My God, Older Harry, Omega Louis, Omega Niall, Police Officer Liam, Prison, Prisoner Harry Styles, San Francisco, Sheesh, Younger Louis, bahaha, idk - Freeform, louis is 18, mafia Harry, officer payne, sort of. he’s my baby, this is another old fic idea that i'm posting bc i'm the worst, whatever, zayn is insane
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-06-11 13:45:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 20,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15316785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larsty/pseuds/larsty
Summary: I'm shit at summaries but basically:Sheltered Omega Louis lives on Alcatraz, his father is the Warden.Alpha Harry is an infamous gangster who gets locked up and shipped off to Alcatraz.They're not supposed to meet, but they do.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> we'll see how this goes. idk. if you guys like it i'll post more. i was just tired of having it saved and hidden from everyone. so please let me know :))) LOVE YOU THANK YOU

**_“STYLES SEIZED! YEARS OF CRIMES STRIKE STYLES—IN FOR LIFE AT THE ROCK!”_**  
Oliver Murs, San Fransisco Times.

 _On this Friday, the 23rd of March, 1957, at 6:03pm, infamous twenty-seven year old Alpha, Harry E. Styles, was captured by police from one of his hideouts in downtown Boston. After a shootout, all of Harry’s men were left dead and the thief handed himself over to the authorities calmly. He was reported as jolly and mocking the officers handling him. The court hearing was quick and found Styles guilty on all counts of murder, grand theft, illegal alcohol and narcotic distribution, gambling….. and is therefore serving life in the torturous Alcatraz Island, solitary confinement until otherwise noted. All Alphas, Betas, and Omegas can sleep a lot more peacefully knowing that there is one less dangerous gangster terrorizing the streets._

—

 

Life on the Island was perfect to Louis. 

He was only ten when he moved there, unaware of the purpose of the move or the prison that would lie only a short distance from his new home. When he got there, he was excited to see his new living space that wasn’t a shabby apartment, but a large, brand new two-story house that had an amazing view of the sun setting over the Golden State Bridge and over the skyline of the San Fransisco Pier. It was an easy adjustment. 

He made friends with the other children who lived near him and they got to take a ferry boat whenever they wanted to go to the city, which was definitely cooler than all the other school children who only traveled by a lousy cable car. 

He loved the island. 

His parents, however, couldn’t shelter him from the truth forever and Louis soon found out about the notorious prison being commanded by his father only footsteps away. It made sense, all the rules they had to follow regarding certain areas they couldn’t go to during certain times, or the reason the Alpha men of the families living there would leave during the day. Louis’ father was Warden Tomlinson and he ran the prison (under a strict rule is what the rumor says), but still tried to keep his Omega son astray of the true monsters lurking behind the prison gates.

“Boy, my business is that of an Alpha. The men I work with and the ones who are kept where I work are none of the public’s concern and certainly not yours. You’re too young, my sweet Louis, and any respectable, promising, young Omega such as yourself shouldn’t be involved even the slightest bit with the business of an Alpha such as myself. Now, don’t mention my profession again,” his father would reprimand.

At school, Louis couldn’t avoid the other kids pestering him and Niall about what it was like living so close to psychopaths, nor could they ignore the newspapers describing horror stories of the crimes committed by said psychopaths and their punishments given to them by Warden Tomlinson. The only information he had were from his schoolmates and he wasn’t sure if he wanted to believe their word. Still, Louis knew less than nothing about what was actually happening on the island.

Louis ignored it, for the most part, but being an eighteen year old male Omega whose father was overly protective and gave Louis his own list of regulations, sometimes felt like he was the one being kept in prison. (Ironic).

He couldn’t go out into the city without an Alpha guard, his school was segregated by Omegas and Alphas, he had a strict curfew, he couldn’t watch, read, or listen to anything that even mentioned Alcatraz or the prison mates, and the list went on, really. 

Still, Louis’ restless curiosity was becoming more and more of an itch he needed to scratch.

The most daring thing he’d ever done so far was, on the multiple occasions during the week in which his father stood late at the office, sneak off just after dinnertime and walk the short path down to the rocks near the shore. It was always freezing by that time, but sitting there, watching the sunset, was definitely worth the minor frostbite. 

Today, Louis decided he was going to visit the garden, which didn’t sound all that daring, but it was something.

Louis assumes the garden was offered as a job to the prisoners, like the laundromats who took care of all the laundry on the island, including his family’s laundry. They, as in Louis and Niall and just about any resident on Alcatraz who was not in prison, could only go about certain parts on the island during certain hours. The garden was from six in the afternoon to eight in the morning.

Today, Louis was going to visit the garden during _prohibited hours._

It was a warm Saturday afternoon for San Fransisco in July, so his mum took the girls to go buy new dresses and ice cream. Niall was off chatting up some Alpha guard who was recently taken to the Island a few weeks ago. He’s so smitten for the Alpha that he’s refused to let Louis meet him in fear that Louis might try to have a go at him. Niall was an idiot.

The kids his age who used to live on the island were all gone for school, opting for living in dormitories at their universities, and the younger children were playing with the new toy sets that they got recently. Louis is positive that it came from the new factory opened up on the island; Louis heard his father whispering to his mother late at night about the factory that would hold a lot more productive jobs for the prisoners.

He was wearing clothes that his father would definitely not allow for public outings. His chino shorts weren’t considered an appropriate length for an Omega and he only wore the patterned neck tie because it was a sign of disrespect, covering the neck of an Omega made it that much harder for them to submit under an Alpha. (If he was going to do something risky, might as well go all out and look risqué doing it.) The neckline of his white shirt went just a tiny bit below his collarbones and it was sloppily tucked into his shorts. His hair was in what the twins called a “Cinnamon Swirl!” and his father thought it was too wild, too unkempt. 

Louis was so going to get into trouble if he got caught.

He ignored the doubt running through his head and stuffed his hands into his pockets, trying to look as casual and unquestionable as possible. He took the trail, checking his surroundings a few times before opening the tiny gate with his kneecaps and pushing it with his hands, being mindful of the soft squeaks of the screws. The dirt path leading downwards to the green garden was swept, so a prisoner had probably already made his rounds to tidy and care for the garden.

From what Louis could make of, it seemed to be empty. 

The bright greens of the leaves immediately surrounded him as he skipped down the path, pooling at his ankles and separating at the start of a tinier little dirt path that trailed around and between the rows of plants.

There was a little dead spot of grass that refused to grow anything; he’d spent all of last summer trying different flowers and vegetable stems on the patch, but nothing ever caught on, so Louis claimed it as his own resting area for when he visited the garden. It was always in the shade whenever he came in the evening around seven.

It was about 12:02pm and Louis felt a bit giddy, almost pleased with himself. 

The sound of the waves crashing and the birds chirping had him slowly shutting his eyes. There wasn’t much shade, but the sun felt warm and soothing on his face as he let himself fall onto the grass.

All his life, he wanted to be able to be free, feel like he was in control of what he wanted to do in life and where he was able to go. Just because he was an Omega, his father, who was traditional in every sense of the word, dictated every decision in his life. He wanted to go to a integrated school and learn among Alphas and Betas, to be given an equal education. His father said no. He couldn’t follow his dream of becoming a writer because his father wanted to him to be a nurse, not a doctor since that was an Alpha’s job.

His sister, Lottie, was an Alpha and did as she pleased. She could even date and go out dancing with Omegas! If Louis had even looked at an Alpha for too long, his father would reprimand him. 

Don’t get him wrong, he absolutely loves his father. He respected his word and he believed his father was a kind soul who wanted what was best for him. They were very close and he cherished Louis with his heart.

He was just too strict for Louis’ liking. 

Maybe it’s because he was protecting Louis. Omegas were taken advantage of and abused every now and again, and Louis’ father probably had some of the worst Alpha criminals under his eye. He had probably seen the worst of the worst and he knew what was out there in the world. 

Or maybe he was just sexist, but all the older Alphas were. At least, that’s what his mum would tell him as a means to comfort him. Then she would say that it would just take him some warming up to some ideas, but that he’d support Louis no matter what. 

Louis hasn’t tried that out yet, but he trusted his father would.

Every thing felt peaceful in that very moment and Louis never wanted it to end. He was positive nothing could defeat the little satisfaction he felt from being a tad bit rebellious and facing no punishment, only a relaxing reward.

The warm sun stopped hitting his face and he made a confused face before opening his eyes and sitting up. 

He blinked a few times to rid the blur and he looked up to be faced with a dazzling smile and a dimple. 

There was an older boy standing tall above him, dressed in a plain blue jumpsuit that was unbuttoned a bit and rolled up at the sleeves to the elbows. Swirls of dark ink were etched onto the strong arms and his exposed chest. The boy had bright green eyes and dark curls framing his face. His cheeky grin made him look boyish and innocent, but the twinkle in his eyes held mischief.

Louis gulped as he eyed the prison number sewn below the “ALCATRAZ PRISON INMATE” on the left breast pocket, but stood his ground. 

“Hi there,” The boy said, his grin never leaving his face. He wasn’t a boy; he was a full grown Alpha, maybe in his twenties. He looked strong, like he could hurt someone like Louis at any moment, and he was a tower, but the beauty of the man made Louis lose any fear he had, which was a bad thing. He was in danger. 

“H-Hi,” Louis stuttered, looking to the ground. If he wasn’t murdered, that meant his father had come to save him, which also meant that his father was going to kill him. “Y-You’re not going to hurt me, right? W-Wait, that was stupid of me to ask—sorry. I-I’m sorry—“

The Alpha let out a loud cackle, bending over and hitting his knee. Louis felt his face heat up all the way to his ears. He was going to die of embarrassment mentally and then be murdered.

“No, I’m not going to hurt you, kid. I’m Harry,” He stuck a big hand out, wiggling his fingers, motioning for Louis to shake his hand and be helped up.

Louis figured that he might as well follow the directions of the inmate instead of refusing to do so and possibly making him angry. An angry prison mate was not a winning situation. Louis hesitantly placed his hand and was pulled up to his feet. He didn’t even have to move much or put any effort because Harry was that strong. 

“So am I gonna get a name to match that pretty face or are you gonna make me work for it?” Harry raised a brow, Louis straining his eyes up a bit since Harry was a few inches taller than him. Harry blocked the sun completely from Louis and Louis could feel the cool shade giving him goosebumps. 

Well, Louis believed it was from the cool breeze and not from the mysterious Alpha.

“U-um, I’m L-Louis,” he mumbled, his cheeks never returning to their natural color. He felt like he was burning.

The stranger shot him a one sided smile, “That’s cute, darling Louis. Say, what are you doing here at this time of day? From what I know, you’re not supposed to be here.” He crept closer and closer to Louis, like he was trying to intimidate the younger boy, try to scare him away.

If Louis was anything, he was stubborn and he found it quite rude that an Alpha was trying to make him submit. Maybe his father kept him so sheltered because Louis was a snappy little thing.

“I don’t think it’s any of your business, sir,” Louis challenged, crossing his arms over his chest. He ignored the way the taller man’s eyes followed the movement, eyeing the little bit of exposed neck for a bit longer than appropriate. It was making it harder for Louis to stand his ground and leaning him in the direction of wanting to remove the neck tie.

The older man let out another cackling laugh, throwing his head back and putting a large hand on his stomach. “You’re a firecracker, Louis. But, you see, as the prisoner who is supposed to be working the grounds during the day, I think it is my business. So kid, what are you doing here?” 

His demeanor changed to something more serious, his deep and slow voice becoming a threat. 

Louis gulped again, “N-Nothing. I didn’t know I wasn’t supposed to be here.” Maybe playing dumb would work in his favor this time.

The alpha didn’t seem to buy it, but didn’t pester any further. “Well then, you’re not supposed to be here during this time of day. Dangerous men like me roam around and we can’t have a pretty Omega like you gettin’ hurt,” The dimple in his cheek was carved deeply and Louis found himself endeared by it. 

He was beautiful and Louis could find himself being attracted to this alpha if he weren’t in prison.

“I can take care of myself,” Louis said stubbornly, placing a hand on his jutted hip. “Just cause I’m an Omega doesn’t mean that I’m helpless or whatever you’re thinking. We’re not all damsels in distress, you know.”

Harry shrugged, “Point made, baby, but to me, you seem like the type that wants to be taken care of. You want to have an Alpha to look after you and treat you like the princess you are.” He was getting cocky and even if his words were true (they weren’t), Louis didn’t want to back down now. 

His words were true, but still. Louis was stubborn. 

“What’s your job?” He asked, brushing a stray hair away from his face to distract himself from the blush on his cheeks. 

“You’re goin’ back and forth between snarky and shy, babe. But, to answer your question, I am supposed to tend to the flowers, trim the grass, all that garden jazz.” Harry waved his hands behind him, gesturing towards the garden. 

Louis smiled brightly and he could’ve sworn he imagined the twinkle in the older boy’s eye as they looked at each other. 

“You’re doing a great job, the flowers are beautiful. Did you pick this job because you had a green thumb?” The fear was completely gone inside Louis and he found himself forgetting that he was talking to an Alpha twice his size who was also a prisoner.

Harry snorted, leaning against the bark of the tree. “Hardly. This was the last job that I hadn’t tried yet. Was in the laundry department before this, the hardware shed before that, and lousy other profession areas that I hated. The kitchen was fun, my first job, but I got into ‘trouble’ or whatever, so. I used to be a baker. Anyways, here I am. My mother had the green thumb, I’m kind of just doing whatever I remembered watching her do as a kid. The guards figured keeping me by myself was best.”

Louis listened to the taller man ramble on and on with interest. “Why do you keep switching jobs?”

The smirk was back. “I kept getting into fights or I was ‘too intimidating’ to my counterparts.”

The fear was back. Reality was coming to remind Louis that this man could very much kill him and hurt him in any way. Louis felt that Harry could sense it, the fear, because the man was stepping closer and closer to the boy. 

“Am I intimidating, darling?” 

The caramel colored boy shook his head quickly. “N-No, I mean. Yes, but I-I don’t know how you want me to answer that.”

Harry barked out a laugh. “I don’t want to scare you off, baby, you’re quite a gem. I think I like your company, Louis, and that’s hard to accomplish.”

“What’s your favorite color?” Louis decided a subject change would gear the conversation away from anything about Harry’s criminal record or his prison life. He wanted himself to believe that he was just talking to a normal, beautiful alpha. He didn’t want to believe that this man was capable of anything bad enough that would land him in Alcatraz. 

Harry thought for a beat before piping up, “Well, it used to be orange, like the color of my old cat Dusty, but then I came to this place and having to look at the orange jumpsuits is nauseating. So now it’s blue.” He was staring intently at Louis, making direct eye contact without once looking away. “And yours?”

“I don’t know. I can never make up my mind. Sometimes it’s blue, but then it’s red. Or yellow,” Louis let out a shrug, feeling a bit embarrassed by his answer. Gosh, he hoped he didn’t sound that lame.

“Oh, Louis, you’re very interesting, darling,” Harry continued to stare at Louis unnervingly and Louis began to fidget. He felt like the older man knew something he didn’t. 

There was an awkward silence on Louis’ part, since the other boy seemed too focused on Louis that he wasn’t paying attention to anything else.

“You ramble a lot,” Louis said suddenly. He wanted to give himself a smack on the face. “Sorry! That was rude of me, I-“

Harry smiled, but looked bashful. It was cute, which was something Louis didn’t expect this Alpha to be capable of. “I do, honey, s’not anything new. I should apologize to you, I talk slow and I can talk for hours if no one stops me. Dunno why I do, my mother always told me that I should pretend that I had to give the person I was talking to a nickel for every word I use, y’know, to try to get me to realize how much talking I do. Never go around to it though.”

Louis giggled, covering his mouth with a dainty hand. “Then I’d be rich!” Louis laughed again. “No, but I do like it. Your voice is nice and soothing.” It was true, the Alpha’s deep timber was calming to Louis. It was soothing and it was slow enough to be honey. His words sounded like they were careful and only meant to be for Louis. 

“Thanks, baby,” The white canines Harry had were on display and Louis was finding himself falling down the rabbit hole that was Harry’s being. 

It was magnetic almost. There was a fear inside Louis, but the more he talked with the taller boy, the further away the fear was pushed away. He found himself laughing at Harry’s stupid jokes and he felt like they had known each other for years. There wasn’t any room for personal conversations about their lives, but it was a slow ease into each other’s presence. 

He learned that Harry loved his tattoos and that there was a story behind each one, whether it be from a stupid lost bet or one about his home. He learned that the Alpha loved baseball and golf. He liked to read and paint and liked being nice to people, for the most part. Louis told him stuff about himself, like how he wasn't sure where he wanted to go to school. He wanted to travel, see France. It was nice, their conversation, and Louis ignored the blush and butterflies he'd felt the whole time. 

“Um, listen, I think I should be heading back,” Louis glanced at his wristwatch and it had been an hour past the time he needed to head home to make lunch. The girls were probably getting off the ferry right now and Louis was going to get in so much trouble. “It was really nice chatting with you, but I’ve got to dash. I’ll see you again, sometime, maybe.”

He went to make his way up the path, but a strong hand wrapped around his wrist and pulled him back. 

“Promise me you’ll be back tomorrow, pretty boy,” Harry muttered, his eyes roaming Louis’ red face. They were close, too close almost, and Louis could feel his nerves kicking in. This was an imprisoned Alpha who Louis found beautiful and friendly and his father would gut him. 

His father was _the Warden,_ for Christ's sake.

“O-Okay. I promise,” Louis stuttered. Harry smirked, again, and leaned in closer. 

Louis shut his eyes, bracing himself for a kiss or anything that Louis has never done, but it never came. Long, calloused fingers brushed his neck, loosening his neck tie a bit. Louis opened his eyes and watched Harry’s concentrating face. The pad of Harry’s finger pressed lightly against his neck, right where a mate mark should be. The touch was gone as fast as it came, the ghost of the weight of the finger still tingling on Louis' skin.

“Goodbye Louis,” Harry released him, giving him a slight bow. It was silly and Louis couldn’t help but giggle.

“Bye, Harry,” He said through giggles. He walked up the path, turning back to look at the Alpha every so often, who was watching and waving in turn. 

Louis knew that he should stay away, that he shouldn’t promise something like that to someone like him, but he knew that he wouldn’t be able to stay away. There was something that felt different, something that made Louis feel like everything was okay. He wasn’t sure what it was, but he knew that he couldn’t try to fight it even if he wanted to.

––

Louis had barely managed to catch a lick of sleep, anxious jitters bubbling in his stomach all night. He was full of energy despite the small amount of time he slept, could only impatiently wait for the afternoon to roll by so he could sneak off again. He had butterflies swooning in his body and he was so preoccupied with meeting Harry again that he completely shut out the obvious predicament in his situation. 

Niall had been his best friend since forever. He was the annoying brother Louis’ never had, but always wanted. They were both Omegas and had an extremely strong bond. Louis would follow Niall through thick and thin, even thinking about how much he loved his best friend got him emotional sometimes. He’d done a lot of dumb things for Niall, had gotten in trouble for said things, but he wouldn’t take it back for the world. Niall was the reason he even had the tiniest bit of bravery to go behind his father’s back to do something crazy. 

Louis’ father, being the Warden, hand selected the guards and officers working alongside him on the Island. Niall’s father was selected as his right hand man and they made a strong team apparently since—according to the gossip papers Niall manages to read at school and the rumors from the Bay—there had been no attempted breakouts and everything was completely under control. Alcatraz had never been better, but Louis didn’t know much about that.

He had met with Niall by the ferry, sitting at the dock that they usually sat down on to gossip about whatever Niall’s big mouth ran off with. There was a slight breeze, like there always was, and it cut through the jacket that Louis had thrown on over his more modest outfit. He didn’t spot the blonde in the spot on the post where they usually sat, instead the sharp, cold waves cut back and forth. He focused on the dark navy water, let himself think about how the waves were taunting him with a song about their freedom and their defiance toward balance. 

Louis knew that the place where he was supposed to be within the half hour was something that his father would definitely skin him for. A prisoner. Louis couldn’t even believe himself. He knew better. But Harry Styles. Harry Styles. He made Louis feel nice. It wasn’t some rebellious strike that Louis was using as a push to get back at his father’s rules. It was something different. Louis liked Harry. It sounded just as crazy in his head as it did when he had dreamed about it last night.

The man was a stranger, but Louis was already endeared by his dimples and his smile and his laugh. The man wasn’t a dangerous, violent, hardened criminal; he was somehow charming and he was the type of Alpha that Louis had wanted to meet out on the Bay on a Friday night during the warm summer. The one that would chat him up at the diner on Pier 32 and offer to buy him a milkshake or an ice cream cone, and then they’d walk without the fear of Louis’ father blowing his whistle at them, locking Louis up with his rules again.

But Harry wasn’t that man. He was a prisoner and Louis had to remind himself of this. Warden Tomlinson would make sure that Harry never saw the light of day if he ever found out about the first time they met, and now the second. Louis wouldn’t live to see another day of light either. His mind ran free with his little crush and created a romance that Louis would never be able to have. His heart, however, knew that this wasn’t just a crush, but Louis didn’t want to even think about the horrors that would come with that.

Louis heard a step behind him and his head was immediately pulled down into Niall’s lap, the feeling of his sharp knuckles dug into Louis’ skull. He could hear the blonde laugh his hearty laugh, teasing him about his bum.

“Ow, ow, ow! Niall, Niall you piece of shit, let go of me!” Louis groaned, using all his strength to push the cackling blond off of him. 

Niall rolled away, a big grin on his face, and Louis almost wanted to push him into the icy cold water crashing against the posts below them. It was a thought that had crossed his mind more than once, but he still hadn’t mustered up the courage to go through with it yet.

“Hiya! I have so much to tell ya, Lou. Sit, sit, sit!” He yanked Louis closer to him again, bringing him down to their spots on the posts. They faced each other as they sat with one leg hanging and the other propped up to rest their arm or chin. Niall liked to act sly, always wanted to be prompted the tiniest bit before the can of worms he called a mouth exploded. So he let his leg hang and bounce against Louis’ while he picked at the grass beside them. 

Louis rolled his eyes. “What did you—“

Niall immediately lit up and began talking animatedly. “Li, he’s just so, ugh. I don’t know how I got so lucky, Lou, I really don’t. He asked me out. Officially. Well, not official, official, but he’s taking me to the cinema! Then he’s gonna take me to a nice dinner, or maybe he said before. I can’t remember, I was too excited. And then we’re gonna walk around and we might even go to a carnival. His lips are the sweetest things, Louis, and we haven’t, you know, fully made out, but—“ 

____The blonde omega had already found his mate. Liam James Payne, or as Niall’s father and Louis’ father know him, Officer Payne. He was a nice Alpha, who was strong and had nice puppy eyes and an adorable smile. He was kind and treated Niall like a king. He was romantic and they’d been chatting each other up since Liam was stationed on the island for duty two months ago. Louis has yet to meet him, since his father would most definitely discharge Liam for unlawful sexual harassment—it wasn’t— and Louis would be on an even stricter lockdown. Niall was lucky that his father would accept Liam, even with a bit of coaxing. He was lucky to have found someone who lived an honorable, honest lifestyle and that Niall could ask Liam anything he wanted._ _ _ _

____He was lucky that Liam wasn’t a prisoner._ _ _ _

____“Louis, Louis, Louis. I’m in love. I’ve been in love with him since I first met him. And we hadn’t even properly met. It was just a quick passing glance as he first came off the ferry, carrying his suitcases in his hands,” Niall loved to go off on tangents, retelling this story with his flowery imagination. Louis’ told him he ought to write a book with how dramatic he is._ _ _ _

____Any other day, Louis would have let him be, dozing or daydreaming away as Niall oozed his love for Liam into the air. Today, Louis was curious._ _ _ _

____“So,” Louis sat straighter, trying to catch Niall’s eyes and make sure he was paying attention. “W-When you saw Liam, what did you feel?”_ _ _ _

____Niall gave him a glance before brightening up at the mention of his favorite Alcatraz officer. “We had made eye contact from such a far distance.” Niall had been standing inside one of the watch towers with Louis, only to have a bit of mischievous fun, when he had caught Liam’s eye from the dock. “I didn’t feel anything but fear at first, since he was an officer and he was standing with my dad, but then when he smiled I felt. Happy? It’s indescribable really. But I knew that we were connected somehow. I wanted him, but not in a, y’know, sexual way per say, although I do want him sexually. I saw him as something that I had always wanted without ever knowing and I wanted more of him. I-I don’t really know.”_ _ _ _

____There was a moment of silence between them as they took in everything. Niall, like always, broke the silence with a sigh. “I haven’t given much thought to it, but it’s a good thing you asked. I’m working on my wedding vows already,” he gave a toothy grin and Louis shot a fond smile back. His best friend was so in love._ _ _ _

____“Why so curious all of a sudden? You usually ignore me when I talk about the love of my life,” Niall’s voice was accusatory and Louis knew that Niall had to already know everything._ _ _ _

____Louis gave a shrug and hoped his face wasn’t as red as it felt. “Dunno, just.”_ _ _ _

____He ignored the narrowed slits of Niall’s eyes that poked him and plucked out handfuls of grass. “Shut up and spill, Tomlinson. You found someone didn’t you?”_ _ _ _

____The brunette’s head shot up and his face was still burning. “What? No! Niall—“_ _ _ _

____Louis felt a bunch of grass hit his face and watched as Niall stood up to tower over him. “Liar! I can smell it all over you! Louis William Tomlinson, if you don’t spill who the lucky man is, I’m going to hunt him down myself.” Niall started dancing and chanting along to the beat of his clapping hands. “Tommo has a boyfriend! Tommo has a boyfriend! Tommo has a bmph—“_ _ _ _

____The shorter boy smacked a hand against the louder boy’s mouth, his face a permanent shade of red, and shushed him as harshly as he could. “Will you lower your tone, you stupid imp?”_ _ _ _

____Niall ignored him, like always, and clapped his hands excitedly. “A boy! Jesus, you have to tell me everything.”_ _ _ _

____Louis swallowed the lump in his throat and decided to keep his story vague. “I met an Alpha and he’s nice. We talked for a bit and I don’t know. It was only yesterday. That’s it.”_ _ _ _

____“And what else? You meeting him soon? Where at? Where did you meet him? You didn’t tell me you went to the Bay with the girls! Was it at that little trinket shop you like so much?” Niall sounded like Louis’ sisters on Christmas and Louis was appreciative that his best friend cared so much, but he just wanted to be left alone. He wasn't ready to talk _talk _about it._ _ _ ___

____“No, I just. It's only been a day! I’m meeting him today on the island?” Louis didn’t know how to respond to the thousands of questions fired at him, but he knew his answer had already given up too much._ _ _ _

____“Oh dear god, I thought I wasn’t goin’ t’a live t’see the day where Louis William Tomlinson was going to sneak off for a boy! How scandalous! I’m so proud right now,” Niall was cheering and being over dramatic, crushing Louis in a large hug before holding him at arm’s length, inspecting him for something._ _ _ _

____“Who’s the lucky man? Wait, how are you going to sneak him onto the island?” Niall narrowed his eyes at him, turning his head to the side like a confused animal. “Unless he lives on the island already. Jesus, is it Oliver? He came back from Uni looking dapper, he’s a lawyer now, but I reckon that he’s too—“_ _ _ _

____Louis’ eyes widened. “Never Niall! He’s too boring. My dad loves him but he’s a bit weird, don’t you think? His hair is too—“_ _ _ _

____“Then who is it? A new guard? I didn’t know your dad recruited new officers.”_ _ _ _

____There was a silence as Louis stared at Niall. It reminded him of the time he had a bad mark on his report card in elementary school and his mother made sat him at the table. She had stared at him expectantly, having already received a note from the teacher about a behavior discussion, waiting for Louis to confess what he had done wrong. Louis was scared and ashamed, too embarrassed to admit that he got in trouble for disrespecting the Alpha boys from across the courtyard at recess, despite them starting it. He felt like he was going to be reprimanded and told no with a slap on the wrists._ _ _ _

____He didn’t want to follow the rules anymore, not when he felt like this. He hadn’t realized it in the moment, but he feels it now._ _ _ _

____It wasn’t until Niall threw a shoe at him when he realized what he was doing._ _ _ _

____“You bloody dog! You’re meeting with a prisoner? Are you not aware of the fact that we are on Alcatraz? The Rock? America’s bottom of the barrel, the worst of the worst, the psychotics, the loonies, the insane. Murders, offenders, gangsters, dealers, everything! You name it! Louis, how could you?”_ _ _ _

____Louis glanced at his wrist watch and realized that he didn’t have much time before he would be meeting with Harry for the second time in his life. “Look, Niall, I-I can’t explain it. I just. I trust myself. I’m allowing myself this one thing for the first time in my life and it might not be what you think it is. You could be right about him not being,” The word _mate _floated in the air and filled in the blank on its own, the power of the word’s meaning too strong for Louis to comprehend.__ ____

__

_____ _

__

_____ _

__

______“But I’ll never know if I always listen to what everyone else says. I’m not trying to be a rebel and sneak off, I just want to see what could happen. I’ll be safe. I promise. Besides, what good is you having a strong, body guard future husband if he doesn’t do anything?” Louis shot Niall a smile, feeling himself relax as Niall’s hard exterior softened._ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

______“I’ll answer whatever you want to know after dinner, but I really need to go,” Louis stood up and rushed to kiss his best friend’s cheek before walking as fast as he could up the hill, not looking back at Niall and his cheering._ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

______It was exactly ten minutes passed eleven in the morning, the sun was starting to make its way to the center of the sky. The sun’s heat was strong, but so was the cool breeze, and Louis wrapped the cardigan sweater around himself tightly. He wasn’t scared and the butterflies in his tummy carried him faster and faster to the garden. The familiar view of bright colors and dancing trees welcomed Louis into their magical little world and his white plimsolls crunched against the tawny dirt._ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

______Louis focused on the broad back of the Alpha as he walked into to the garden. The man hadn’t noticed him yet, was too focused on the supplies in front of him, and wore the sad blue prison uniform. The sight of the back muscles on such a lean figure made Louis feel light headed, ignoring the fact that this man could crush him to death if he wanted. He was surrounded by greens and vibrant flowers, and the smell of freshness and of Harry. Louis wanted to be smothered in the scent until it was permanently embedded in his brain._ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

______He wanted to stay in this magical little world that was still so new to him, forever._ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

______The garden gate creaked despite the effort Louis made to enter as quietly as possible, but he was happy to see that it didn’t disrupt Harry’s work. He continued to sneak his way up the path to the middle of the flower beds where Harry stood, working under the shade of a tree. It was all pinks and yellows that reflected off the sun and made the garden glow with the shades._ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

______“Hello, darling,” The slow drawl that gave Louis goosebumps echoed through Louis’ ears. Louis didn’t comprehend what was happening, but he didn’t realize it either. Harry turned around, flashing a bright cheeky smile and a dimple._ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

______Louis gave his own small, bashful smile in return and stopped his pace a few feet from Harry._ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

______“Hi, Harry.”_ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

______The taller man made a move closer toward the boy as they stared at each other, taking in the moment with smiles on their faces._ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

______“Why can’t the flower ride his bike?” Harry had a cheeky grin, his fingers twitching at his sides. Louis could feel the second hand embarrassment he was going to get from the joke on his face. It hadn’t been a fully twenty four hours since Louis had met this man, but he was already accustomed to the corny jokes Harry liked to tell._ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

______“I don’t know, Harry. Why can’t the flower ride his bike?” Louis tilted his head to look up at the man, who had stepped impossibly closer to the Omega. They were almost chest to chest and Louis felt the blush on his face darken. He felt a smile come on that was going to remain as permanent as his blush._ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

______Harry looked too pleased with himself, a half smirk showed a few white teeth on the side and a single dimple was carved onto his cheek. He brought a gentle hand up to ghost over Louis’ own cheek, letting it fall to his bare neck, before he lowered his head to nose over the spot. Harry didn’t rest his body on his shoulder, only let his nose hover over the skin and faintly rub over it._ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

______The gesture was intimate, too intimate for strangers to be locked in, but Louis’ eyes closed involuntarily as he heard Harry’s inhale and a soft sigh._ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

______“Because his pedals fell off.” He could hear the smile in his voice and Louis tried to suppress his own._ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

______Louis tried to hold in the soft giggles that left his mouth, but couldn’t help himself. He let out a laugh that made his shoulders shake and bounce up into Harry’s temple, watching through crinkled eyes as Harry retracted himself from their position. Harry at Louis with a warm smile, his green eyes twinkling as Louis’ laughter died slowly._ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

______“Where do you get these ridiculous jokes? I hope you don’t tell them often,” Louis teased, rocking back and forth on his tip toes._ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

______“Hey! I think they’re good and you do too! You were laughing pretty hard just a minute ago, baby,” Harry shot back._ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

______The smaller boy let out a shrug. “Maybe I’m pitying you. How awful would it be if I had just stood here and reacted properly? In the silence that joke deserved, in case you wanted to know what it really warranted.” His eyes were twinkling just as bright, glossy with a curious admiration that Harry’s reflected._ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

______Harry pretended to be in thought and brought a hand up to tap his chin. “Hm, I reckon you’re being cheeky with me in order to hide your true appreciation of such a refined sense of humor as my own.” They were leaning in and out of each other’s spaces as they playfully flirted like magnets waiting to connect._ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

______Louis’ mouth dropped in a small gasp. “I can’t believe you would dare such a thing! I have no shame in anything I’ve done,” Louis said matter-of-factly and tried to prevent his smile from widening any further. His cheeks were already starting to hurt._ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

______The older man chuckled lowly. “You’re an angel, Louis. How did I ever get so lucky to be graced by the presence of you not once, but twice?” He tapped a long, thin finger against Louis’ button nose and felt his Alpha whine with adoration when Louis’ face scrunched._ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

______This time it was Louis’ turn to pretend to be deep in thought. “Hm, I don’t know.” He looked around dramatically, as if he were searching for unwanted visitors. “I think it might be the curls,” he whispered, conspiringly._ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

______Harry wasn’t aware that he could feel this strongly about a tiny Omega who he just met. His chest blossomed with pride and passion over nothing but the sight of Louis. He was just too entranced by the boy’s charms to notice anything yet. “I think it might be the curls,” He whispered back._ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

______Louis giggled again, covering his mouth with a small hand, and stared up at Harry. The Alpha gently took his hand, always gently with Louis, and led him over to the patch they sat in the previous day. “Come on, baby, let’s talk.”_ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

______And so they talked. They talked about their days, favorite films—Louis loved _Rebel Without A Cause _and Harry loved _The Curse of Frankenstein; childhood memories— Louis had a scar on his knee from a bicycle fall and Harry loved to slide down the fire escape stairs outside of buildings; and everything between. They talked about music and Harry attempted to explain baseball to Louis, who nodded whenever it seemed right. Harry was passionate about it and talked with such amazement that Louis didn’t have the heart to tell him that he hated the sport, so he listened, but mainly watched Harry’s mouth and hand gestures._________

__

_______ _ _ _

__

_______ _ _ _

__

__________They would let their knees bump against each other, or their hands brush together, or touch shoulders softly. Harry picked at the tiny flower beds around them and compiled a small bouquet for Louis to keep, who blushed and took it bashfully. They flirted with each sentence and Louis tried his hardest to will his red face to return to normal. The sweet pet names got to Louis each time and Harry loved whenever Louis would pretend to shy away from the compliments._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

____

__

__________The boy was beautiful and Harry would be damned if Louis didn’t know it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

____

__

__________Time had passed between them quickly and soon, an hour turned to two. The bells chiming from the dock on the opposite side of the island shook them from their world and Louis’ eyes widened in horror as he realized that he had spent too much time with Harry._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

____

__

__________Harry tutted as they got up from their spots in the grass and patted themselves clean. “You’re always running away, darling. We’re gonna have’ta keep better track of time for you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

____

__

__________Louis looked embarrassed and let his head fall. “I know, I’m sorry, I just—“_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

____

__

__________“Hey,” Harry was quick to put a large hand under Louis’ chin to lift the pretty blue eyes to his own. “It’s alright, I was only teasing. Don’t explain yourself to me. Now get off to where you need to be.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

____

__

__________Louis smiled at that and wrapped his arms around Harry’s larger frame. They embraced for a short eternity, both too attached to let go so soon. The warmth of their bodies spread to each part of them and the scent of each other made them dizzy. The butterflies in their stomachs and their hearts beating against its cages were ignored between the two as they focused on the embrace. Harry’s strong arms that were decorated with dark ink trapped Louis against him and raised him to his tip toes. Louis’ own arms were snaked around Harry’s neck and he felt too at peace to let go._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

____

__

__________The embrace was intimate and neither of the boys minded how quickly things were moving._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

____

__

__________They slowly began to part, with hands still latched as they took slow steps away from each other._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

____

__

__________“Same time tomorrow?” Harry asked, swinging their arms back and forth. He tried to sound nonchalant, but he was already beginning to miss the smaller boy._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

____

__

__________Louis felt relieved that Harry wanted to see him again. He couldn’t imagine not talking to this man even after the short period of time they began to know each other. “Of course,” Louis responded quickly, feeling the same amount of longing as the other boy._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

____

__

__________Harry smiled as he stared at their hands. “Promise?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

____

__

__________Louis giggled, like he always does, and nodded. “Promise.” Harry only responded with a cheeky grin, his tongue caught between his teeth._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

____

__

__________“Bye Harry,” Louis whispered as their fingertips couldn’t reach each other anymore. Harry was slowly beginning to back track further into the garden and Louis was beginning to step away from the colors and onto the plain landscape._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

____

__

__________“Goodbye, baby,” Harry waved him off just before they lost sight of each other._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

____

__

__________They both felt empty, and so they counted the hours until they met again the next day._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

____

__

__________And the day after that._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

____

__

___________And the day after that.___________

__

______ _ _

__

______ _ _

__

____________Truthfully, the prison was not the hell hole it was made out to be, at least to Harry. It’s been a couple months since he’s been here and it wasn’t heaven, but he was fed, given time to go outside, he could save money for certain things in the prison shop. Solitary confinement wasn’t too bad; in fact, he kind of missed the silence. Harry got to shower on his own time, by himself, since everyone was too afraid to shower near him and they’d all had complained to the officers. He snuck out often and roamed the island during the nighttime—everyone who worked here was an idiot._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

____

__

____________It was kind of alright._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

____

__

____________He’d never been in prison before, but he’s almost positive that the guards shouldn’t be afraid of the inmates. For the most part, they weren’t, but if Harry stared too long or gave a slight smile, he was yelled at in a timid, shaky voice._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

____

__

____________It was like a game to him, to see how many guards he could intimidate just from his cell. Last time, he kept catching the fearful eye of a short Beta officer. Harry was sat in his cell, tossing a ball against the wall and catching it with a hand, never taking his eyes away from the quivering man. When the officer made his rounds up and down the hall, checking each cell, Harry had stood to his full height, looming over the officer through the cell bars._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

____

__

____________He’d gotten in trouble for it, was told that he would have to meet the Warden the next time his behavior was threatening toward an authority figure. It was a slap on the wrist, just like when he was removed from every job he’s tried or when he said he was going to kill whoever was annoying him in that moment._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

____

__

____________He got away with a lot of things apparently. Zayn, his friend who gets sent to solitary confinement just as often as Harry does, told him that any other prisoner would’ve received a beating for even breathing near an officer, but not Harry and he had gotten in loads of trouble already._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

____

__

____________Fitness time for his cell block was early in the morning, when the sun was not very high in the sky yet, and the morning glow was still there. The island always had a breeze, blowing Harry’s curls away from his face, and the pelicans were always making loud noises. It was a bit chilly, but it was alright for late August and it was going to get colder soon. San Fransisco’s weather was still nicer than back home in Boston during winter. Harry could see and feel the beauty in the city and the attraction of the place._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

____

__

____________It was a Monday in late August and Harry couldn’t wipe the smirk off his face. He had been meeting with Louis every day almost, and he could feel his heart soar every time eyes that were bluer than the ocean surrounding them had crossed his mind. The boy was tiny and so young, but he wasn’t scared of Harry—Louis didn’t know who Harry was yet exactly. They knew a lot about each other, but never once did they talk about the island or the prison._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

____

__

____________Harry was infatuated and even Zayn knew about how smitten he was. He and Zayn have short worded conversations for the most part, occasionally talking longer than usual over a smoke, but he still was well aware of Harry’s obsession. Louis was sweet, shy but loud, soft and beautiful, curvy and the shape of his tummy showed through his shirt more often than not._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

____

__

____________That boy was driving him fucking wild and he couldn’t stop thinking about him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

____

__

____________They’d grown closer, often sat in each other’s arms, with cheeky flirting from Harry’s side and Louis’ bright red giggles. Harry was taking things slow with Louis, since he still had a ways to go in here and he genuinely cared about this boy. He deserved to be wine and dined and Harry promised himself that he would make that happen when he—_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

____

__

____________“I hate the Jungle, rather be stuck in the Arctic than out here,” Zayn had muttered beside him on the top of table they were sitting at, interrupting Harry’s train of thought. The recreation yard was nothing but cement that had dead weeds poking through the cracks, decorated with a few basketball courts and tables. The cement walls were high to a certain point before they were extended by flimsy gates._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

____

__

___________It was almost _too _easy._____________

__

______ _ _

__

______ _ _

__

____________Zayn exhaled the cigarette smoke; he’d managed to smuggle a few free from the overpriced counterstore in the prison and Harry wasn’t bothered enough to question him about it. He passed the stick to Harry, who took it with a scoff, eyeing the officer who kept making eye contact with him. His eyes were full of fear and Harry was starting to get annoyed, but it was all apart of the game._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

____

__

____________“Yeah, but you’re already crazy. Being in the Hole wouldn’t do nothing to you. The Jungle is messin’ you up and making you angry because you have to be around other people. You’re terrified,” Harry pointed out, exhaling smoke and moving his lips back and forth as the smoke left his lips._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

____

__

____________He was only half paying attention to the Alpha who he had become friends with quickly. Zayn was a bit crazy, he was too anti-social to be afraid of Harry, so Harry decided to befriend him. Zayn had been in solitary confinement loads of times, purposely tries to get into trouble sometimes just so he can get away from everyone. He hates people that much. He was a quiet type of crazy and Harry liked it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

____

__

____________“Shut up. You have an easy-go you get to do later, I’m supposed to do laundry. Parker’s scared of me now, thinks you’re gonna come back and choke him, so he doesn’t talk to me anymore. Thanks, I guess,” Zayn grumbled, ignoring the prisoners who were playing games loudly, and looked beyond the gates, towards the Bay._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

____

__

____________Parker was the head of the laundry department and on_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

____

__

____________Harry hummed and Zayn followed his line of sight. “That hack is watching you, but so is that gun bull in the bird’s nest,” He mumbled, tossing the cigarette to the floor. Harry looked to the guard tower and there was a buff Alpha watching him with a large gun in his hand. He waved, flashing a bright smile, before looking back to the officer babysitting them in the recreation yard._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

____

__

____________“You’re annoying,” he heard from beside him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

____

__

____________Harry ignored Zayn, letting the silence sit between them like it normally did. He sent the officer a wicked smile with glaring eyes and a hard jaw, standing up and sauntering over. The man was shaking, his quivering hands nearly dropping his whistle after he blew it, and Harry was on the ground before he knew it. He was laughing as it took two men to handcuff him, receiving a harsh hit across the face, but his laughing didn’t stop._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

____

__

____________It only got him in more trouble and after a few exchanges of colorful words, he was finally meeting the Warden. He smiled as Zayn rolled his eyes at him, throwing a fading cigarette on the floor before taking another from his pocket and tilting it in Harry’s direction._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

____

__

____________Harry just managed to catch the little salute before he was shoved inside the prison again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

____

__

____________The march up to the office took forever and they made the mistake of letting Harry see where he was going. His eyes trailed freely around the different cell blocks and the entrances to the guard towers, letting his fingers toy with the flimsy handcuffs wrapped around his wrist._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

____

__

_____________If only _… But not yet, it wasn’t time for anything. He liked to believe he had a flare for the dramatic and there was more in store for the future.______________

__

______ _ _

__

______ _ _

__

____________The walls of the prison were an old, cracked white color that had dirt stains marked all over it. The bursts of color were to differentiate each cell block and Harry’s cell block had a pale greenish stripe, but still matched the other ancient and cracked walls. The concrete was starting to show in most parts of the walls and the floors were made of solid concrete too. Everything looked run down and old and the prisoners who stuck their hands out to touch Harry as he passed were in the same shape as the prison._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

____

__

____________Harry was probably the only prisoner who hadn’t lost his mind yet and he wasn’t ever going to._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

____

__

____________The guards surrounding him wouldn’t look at him, not even when he whistled at them or tried to start conversation. It amused Harry to no end._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

____

__

____________“You know, I have a very good memory—excellent, some might even say. Reckon it’s not a good idea that you’re letting me see where we’re going, but hey, I’m just one of the guys behind bars and not the one who puts us in there, so what do I know, eh?” Harry shrugged. The weighted chains on his ankles were pointless in making Harry defenseless, but they made a useless ruckus._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

____

__

____________The prisoners were all shouting out at Harry, calling him all kinds of names that only added onto his ego. “They’re all beating their gums today, ain’t they boys?” He was laughing again, biting down on his teeth every time he caught the eye of a scared prisoner._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

____

__

____________“I suggest you quiet down now, inmate,” An officer appeared, looking dapper in his suited attire. He appeared from a hall, hand on his baton and his eyes dark underneath his cap. This man was an Alpha and he didn’t seem intimidated at all by Harry’s looming presence. The guards beside him all gave him respectful nods, standing up that much straighter. Harry stuck out like a sore thumb with his height and build even with the officers standing tall. “I can take it from here, thank you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

____

__

____________The policemen scurried away, Harry almost wanted to laugh at how eager they seemed to be away from him, but he had to focus on the challenge before him. Harry glanced at the slightly shorter Alpha, reading the badge with eagerness. They stood tall, inspecting each other to see who would back down first._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

____

__

____________It definitely wasn’t going to be Harry, so he sent him a smirk. “Officer Payne, huh? Nice monkey suit. ‘M Harry Styles, pleasure to meet you.” He stuck a hand out, letting the other dangle below it because of the handcuffs. The officer gave him an unimpressed look, crossing his arms over his shoulders._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

____

__

____________“You’re meeting the Warden today. He’s not in a good mood and he’s been dying to meet you, so I suggest you keep your smartass comments to yourself,” Liam barked out and glared at the taller boy. He went behind Harry, placing a hand on his shoulder to guide him in the right direction._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

____

__

____________He let Liam lead him into the office, all rough shoves and short pulls. No other guard has actually been strong enough to move him around like Liam has. It was only another add on to his game, a little challenge, but Harry’s sure he could get the other Alpha to be annoyed with him quickly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

____

__

____________Harry memorized the corridor he was led down, remembering the details of every bit of the area before a heavy brown wood door was opened in front of him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

____

__

____________It took a quick shove to make him sit on a chair in front of a large, messy desk full of papers and picture frames. The room was almost bare, save for the big oak desk and the different clocks displaying various time zones. It was completely white, freshly painted and furnished with all types of communication devices. There were cabinets full of papers, one drawer left completely open. There was a large window that gave a beautiful view of the Bay and the bridge. Before he could look any further, the man in the larger chair behind the desk turned slowly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

____

__

____________He was met with blue eyes, a tinge of familiarity behind them that threw Harry off. He knew them from somewhere, somewhere brighter and the ones he knew were prettier. He couldn’t quite place it and he didn’t have time to before a hand was slammed against the wooden, black-stained desk._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

____

__

____________“Inmate Number 09026, Harry Edward Styles. Twenty-seven years of age. The leader of some sort of illegal crime ring that sells drugs, alcohol, holds gambling games in pubs, has brothels for whores—“_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

____

__

____________Harry winced a bit. “Mm, not quite. See, the Omegas working the brothels want to be there and they are aware that they can leave at any time with no punishment. I’m just making sure they don’t get hurt or abused or do anything against their will, so I have my men stationed at a few of them as protection. They like what they do, but they don’t like the possible dangers that come with it, so I get rid of those dangers. And their customers buy my stuff so it—“_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

____

__

____________“Has been at it since he was fifteen. Selfish. Violent. Finally caught after years of being a fugitive, sent here. Worked in the kitchen, but held a knife to Inmate Number 73985—“_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

____

__

____________Harry laughed, looking the tiniest bit pleased with himself. “S’not my fault! He was too scared to tell me what to do, I just gave him a reason to be scared. It was a joke! Promise, I meant no harm.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

____

__

____________"And you meant no harm when you messed with the seven other prisoners, too?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

____

__

____________"Only the ugly ones," He flashed a smile and let himself sink into the chair._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

____

__

____________Warden Tomlinson gave him a look of boredom, finally tossing the thick file with Harry’s name and picture on the surface. He remembers when they took his mugshot; he was all smiles. He looked like he was taking a portrait, not his criminal identification card. The older man let out a sigh, rubbing at his temple slowly with his eyes shut in annoyance._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

____

__

____________“I’m not a kind man when it comes to scum like you, 09026. You’ve been the talk of the town for about a decade and I won’t stand for you behaving the way you have been in here. I suggest you behave or I’ll lock you up alone. I know you like all that attention, but here, you’re not gettin’ none. I’ve heard that you’re a monster, Styles, but I can assure you that I’m worse.” His tone was threatening, meaning to scare Harry. His teeth were barred and his eyes were dark, his arms placed straightly on the desk as he leaned over the mahogany._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

____

__

____________The younger Alpha’s eyes swept over in bored, masking the confusion he felt at the familiarity of the man. He only smirked, placing his elbows on the desk and leaning forward as well, locking his fingers and letting his chin rest in his hands. The cuffs of the chains rattled and he caught the sharp movement of the warden placing a hand over his baton. Harry made his eyes go wide and mocking._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

____

__

____________“How so, Warden?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

____

__

____________“That smart mouth of yours isn’t…” The Warden began to go off on a tangent, scolding Harry and it was all so boring to him. He’s been yelled at by authorities for years and years, it’s always the same unoriginal speech about how they’re going to “get to Harry” but they’re all bark and no bite._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

____

__

____________Harry was all bite and no bark, so it wasn’t a surprise that they were only barely catching him now. He was bored and whenever he was being reprimanded, time seemed to work against Harry’s favor and move even slower. The yelling sounded like a far off echo and it didn’t distract Harry’s mind at all._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

____

__

____________He let his eyes run over to the clock on the wall, right about the wide window behind the desk that gave a clear view of the Bay skyline. It was a beautiful day and the sun looked bright. There were a few white clouds that hung over the Bay buildings like cotton. It was about ten-thirty and Harry was going to need the Warden to wrap up this little meeting because Harry had places to be in an hour and a half._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

____

__

____________There were trinkets on his desk, like a signed baseball in a clear box and a telephone. Warden Tomlinson had a few containers with pens and pencils in them, decorated with stickers and signed with a little message, _“Happy Father’s Day! Love, Fizzy, Lottie, Dayzeey, FeFe—“ _the message cut off there, but he didn’t care to read the crappy scrawl from strange children. He leaned forward the slightest bit, straining his neck to peer at the many picture frames on his desk.______________

__

______ _ _

__

______ _ _

__

______________One was of a group of small, tiny girls with a tinier boy. He was the size of a toddler, all smiles as he played with the little girls in a sandbox in green overalls. He had his eyes closed, probably from how strong he was smiling, and holding a fist full of sand in one hand. The boy was adorable, definitely stealing the spotlight from the other girls. The next one was just of the girls, standing in a line, wearing satchels and brand new dresses. They were all familiar looking, too, in the same way that the Warden was._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

____

__

______________The next photo was newer, it was clearer. The boy was older in this one, but still so young, maybe fifteen or sixteen. He was alone in the picture, sitting at a table with a cone of ice cream in his hand. He was laughing, crinkly eyed, and looking every bit of perfection. He was wearing a striped shirt, suspenders, and thick rimmed glasses. His tongue was poking out with his mouth wide open in a laugh and it shouldn’t be beautiful, but it was._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

____

__

______________And Harry knew who that boy was. It was the boy who made Harry’s heart jump at the thought of him, the boy who was Harry’s place that he needed to be in soon. It was the beautiful omega who he had been meeting every weekday in the garden for a month now._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

____

__

_______________Louis. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

____

__

________________Louis, the Warden’s son._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

____

__

_______________Louis Tomlinson, _Warden Tomlinson of Alcatraz Prison’s son. __________________

__

______ _ _

__

______ _ _

__

__________________Harry knew that it was fucked, that he had been meeting with an Omega who had a family member who worked for the prison entrapping Harry. He always knew that, but he never knew that Louis’ family member was his father, who was the fucking Warden. He never allowed himself a clear mind to actually _think _about what the _fuck _he had gotten himself into. The rational part of his brain closed off whenever he was with the boy and he hadn’t even thought of Louis’ connection to the prison.______________________

___Harry was so, _so _fucked.___ _ _

__

____

__


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the lawyer, the song, the kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI IM BACK and i worked really hard on this chapter so please enjoy. also! the old chapter 2 was added onto chapter 1 so THIS IS A NEW CHAPTER. it's confusing ?? I know SORRY but i finally get where this story is going and i'm trying :D I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT because i did -.- THIS IS DEDICATED TO EVERYONE WHO COMMENTS HONESTLY

Louis was beautiful. He was the prettiest thing in the whole wide world and Harry was willing to fight about it with anyone. He was willing to risk everything for this tiny boy who he had only just met a while back in August. Harry would die for him if he had to, or even if he didn’t have to. Louis would only have to ask and Harry would reach any ends of infinity and beyond to get it for him. Louis made him believe in all the good things of life, of happiness and love. His feelings were extremely strong for his boy with golden freckles and a matching golden heart and it fucking terrified Harry.

It was all he could think about—this Omega and the world he wanted to give him— and it felt like a white noise ringing in his ear that only got louder the longer they were apart. He had ended up in the Icebox, confinement, for the weekend, since Louis was going to be gone for stay with his grandparents out in Sausalito and Harry had nothing better to do. He refused to put down his eating utensils when the guards came in for the daily inspection. 

“I’m not done eating, I won’t hurt you, promise,” He gave a large smile and a wink and a little show with the plastic that did come off as threatening, Harry can give them that. It didn’t help that he mocked them the whole time they were cuffing him.

Confinement wasn’t as bad, just got a little boring sometimes. It gave him black silence that made his thoughts of Louis flow peacefully, which was nice, but it made his ache for the boy much stronger. He fucking missed him and he couldn’t wait for the Monday when Louis came back. Two days was too longer than it should be and Harry needed to stop being so dramatic. 

But Harry and Louis met every day almost, as it was becoming easier and easier for Harry to convince—persuade, threaten, bribe, whatever the term was—the guards to give him more time to work on the garden. And each meeting felt fresh, just like the air that swirled into Harry’s curls and tickled Louis’ always-exposed ankles. The boy was becoming something that Harry needed constantly and he knew was scared of everything that came with how he felt. None of this was a part of the plan Harry had to get out of this place and he didn’t have much time left before that happened. Everything could all go to shit very quickly if Harry continued with distractions. 

Louis was witty and exciting. He listened with understanding, never pestered Harry or pushed for answers, always smiled and giggled like there wasn’t a color of sadness or pain in the world. He wasn’t scared of Harry—mainly because he didn’t know who Harry was—and was just Louis. He was daring and sunny and loved his family and friends with everything he had. He was kindness and Harry was ranting in his head about him. Again.

They talked about everything, except for everything. They were so naive to the truth about their situation and how hard it was going to be to go further with anything. 

Harry didn’t even know how to bring up the Warden and Louis’ relationship. 

At first, Harry had been upset, tossing and turning in the pain he didn’t want to be true. He had felt betrayed and hurt that he had felt this pull towards a boy who was probably reporting back to his father. He felt used and angry, not with Louis—never with Louis, but himself. He couldn’t believe he let himself be blind and vulnerable to his incarceration. He had punched the cement wall and bloodied his fist, got himself into trouble with a guard because of it, but then got into even more trouble because the guard pushed his buttons and landed the rest of Sunday in solitary, too.

Harry then realized that his Louis wouldn’t do that. He couldn’t be certain, shouldn’t be really, but oddly (and possibly dumbly) enough, Harry believed that Louis Tomlinson wouldn’t do that to him. He was a good boy and wouldn’t get himself involved with the pain of spying. 

He knew that Louis would tell him and everything would be fine. 

So he let himself rest his head against the cool cement and closed his eyes to welcome more illusions of Louis. 

“Morning, sunshine, up you get,” came Officer Payne’s booming voice. He had opened the first blocked wall of the confinement cell that let the light finally sting Harry’s eyes. Harry squinted up at the shadow of the other Alpha’s figure and stood up from his spot on the ground.

When Harry’s vision started to return to normal. he flashed a grin and pulled up the prison slacks. “Times up already? It’s so soon, maybe I’ll get in trouble so I can come back, I love it in here.” The officer paid him no mind as he retrieved the keys from his belt and unlocked the second wall that was just like the barred up door in Harry’s room cell. And that was no fun. 

“I could tie a few knots together in a sock full of rocks and go around terrorizing people, swing it back and forth and create absolute chaos. I’ll be like my own Frankenstein. Got any suggestions?”

Payne looked up at this and shot him a deadly glare. “I suggest you shut your goddamn mouth, inmate. You’re already a monster and you’re going to rot in here for the rest of both of our days.” He snarled out his words like a snake that wanted to bite Harry. Harry shrugged it off with a laugh, because he’ll be damned if he’s still in here by the end of the year. 

“C’mon, Paynie, loosen up. I was only trying to make you laugh. What’s got your panties in a bunch, copper? The missus not—Ow!” Harry grimaced as the cuffs being locked onto his wrist pinched at him tightly. 

Payne shot him a wry smile as he led Harry out of the cell. “Sorry,” he offered sarcastically. 

Harry huffed with an eye roll and let himself be pushed down the hall and into another hall he had never been into. “Where are you taking me?” The corridor wasn’t as shabby as the ones Harry was used to. The paint wasn’t chipping off noticeably and the lights were much more modern than the dim yellow ones hanging in the jail. 

“Because the laws of this land have given everyone the right to attorney and for some strange reason, some respectable defense attorney wants to repeal your sentence. The fucker has to be going off the rails to want to let someone like you free faster.” 

Another defense attorney? What the fuck. This definitely wasn’t apart of the plan either.

They came to a stop in front of a door that was pushed open to reveal a plain white room with bright lights and a single table in the center. Off to the side was a black glass that Harry knew had people behind it. Sitting at one of the chairs was a man with a light blue suit and russet colored tie. His hair was slicked and he looked clean. His briefcase was opened on the table, next to a paper coffee cup and a collage of papers laid out. He looked maybe Harry’s age and was an obvious alpha with the wave of dominance he carried.

He was sitting with a smile on his face and wonder in his eyes. He stood when Harry came into view with his hand out, which Harry took for a firm handshake. He couldn’t hear what Payne was telling him, was too busy studying this man in front of him. This man who was going to fuck up Harry’s plans by putting him back on the grid of the media and the authorities.

“Nice to finally meet you, Mr. Styles, I’m Oliver Murs. I’ve been following you and your,” He made wild gestures with his hands as if he were reaching around the air for the right word. “Business, per say, for quite some time now. I believe I was first introduced to your situation when I read about you in the papers when you were 17. I believe it was for theft of the Walton’s Manor, but we didn’t come here to talk about the far off past, only the recent past.” 

He looked happy, even if Harry was watching him with a confused stare. As Payne went to cuff his wrists to the table, Oliver scoffed and shooed him away. “Nonsense, Liam, we won’t be needing that. Uncuff him, please. I’m sure that this man poses no threat to me.”

Harry snapped out of his trance and smirked as Liam grudgingly unlocked the metal. “So Liam, huh?”Liam narrowed his eyes. “Behave yourself, inmate. I won’t hesitate to come in and beat.”

Harry sat in the steel chair and grinned like a child. “Friends don’t speak to each other like that, Liam.” 

“I’ll be just outside the doors, say the words and we’ll be in here faster than any danger this animal poses.” The officer said nothing to Harry as he walked away and most likely went to stand behind the black glass off to the right. Harry wondered how many people were behind the glass and what they all were thinking, if they were as scared as everyone else. 

The door shut loudly with a heavy lock that echoed in the cream room and settled into the air as Harry settled into his chair. He kept a hand on his spread out leg and the other stretched on the table, leaned against the chair like he was comfy on the metal. There was a silence that was between Harry and this stranger as they both continued to try to figure each other out. 

The man had sparkles in his eyes like he was watching a tiger exhibit, waiting for something to happen. He had a big grin on his face and his happiness didn’t fit the tension.

Harry was starting to get annoyed, so he let out a long breath from his nose and stared up at the man. “How do you know I won’t grab your tie and choke you to death with it? Or that I won’t rip you apart with my bare hands? I’m a firecracker, is what the press said.”

Oliver let out a laugh like Harry said a funny joke and unbuttoned his suit to expose a lighter blue dress shirt underneath. “I don’t, I don’t know at all, actually. But, I figured we’re going to be seeing a lot of each other over the course of the next few months, so even the least bit of respect and civility is necessary if we want any success for your case.”

He started shuffling through manilla folders and binder clipped packets of documents that Harry recognized as the official court copies from his trial back in March. That was a fun time. Oliver licked his lips as he pulled out one folder and sat up straighter a bit. He eyed them for a second before putting them aside and folding his hands on the table.

“I’m sure you remember the court procedure from March, which helps a lot because now we’re further ahead than we should be, so I won’t be going over what not to say or what to say. You’re a grown up, Harry. You’ll be twenty eight in four months. My goal is to get you out so that you can celebrate it freely, not stuck on this Rock forever. However, you were found on all accounts—“

Harry sat up, bouncing his leg up and down in absolute boredom. “Let’s talk about something else. Tell me about yourself, big man.” He gave a wolfy grin that didn’t meet his eyes. It was a Monday morning and he wanted to get back out to the garden to finally be reunited with Louis. He’d rather not talk about stuff as idiotic as his court cases.

Oliver licked his lips again, a habit that he tried to use to distract himself from nerves, Harry noticed. He gave a quick side glance towards the black glass, but Harry caught it. He followed the movement and gave a big grin. He lifted a big hand to wave at the glass and turned his attention back to the man sitting across from him. 

“I’m Oliver Murs and I’m your new defense attorney,” He said, slowly as if he was unsure or he wanted the words to drag on so it seemed like a long enough response. 

Harry rolled his eyes, groaning and crossing his arms across his chest. “Boring. Come on, I mean like, about yourself. I won’t tell,” He was teasing the man and Oliver could tell.

“I’m twenty five, just graduated law school. This will be my first case,” he said it all so simply, like there wasn’t anything else to it but that. 

Harry hummed, placing a hand under his chin. “Twenty-five? So young, Murs. Why make me your first case when the odds are stacked against me like the Iron Curtain and then some?” He watched as the man licked his lips, again. It was starting to piss Harry off in all honesty. 

He let out a breathy chuckle. “I’d like to think that I’m capable of helping you out, Mr. Styles. I think we’d both mutually benefit from the recognition we’ll get from the success on this appeal, which I fully intend on winning.” He sounded confident, like Harry wasn’t guilty. 

He was. 

“Well, I admire your imagination, Oliver, but I’m not interested in winning anything. The press had their field day when I was sent here and I’m sure they’re having shits and giggles over this, too.” Harry shrugged it off like that was the end of the conversation and it was, on Harry’s part. He refused to be a pawn in this guy’s rise to fame, in the press’ yellow journalism scheme, or a lost soul to the Rock. 

Harry was Harry and he did what he wanted. And he was going to get out of this place. 

Oliver let out a sigh and another glance at the glass, like he was asking for help. He obviously didn’t know what to do—what a rookie ring a round—and he didn’t expect Harry to be the way he was. 

“I have a fascination with you, Mr. Styles. I write on the side, for a newspaper, as a hobby, and I find myself writing about you and your adventures. Despite all the bad, you’ve done so many good things. You’re incredibly smart, a genius even, and you didn’t even get a proper education. Dropped out after the second grade, poor family living on the checks your daddy got from the war, and yet you have millions of dollars to your name. You built an empire on drugs, gambling, weaponry, prostitution, music distribution, everything. You'veGranted, almost all the businesses you run are illegal, but you’ve been convicted of murder without ever killing anyone or—“

“From what the police have gathered, I have not killed anyone. You don’t know that to be completely true.” Harry was picking at his nails, distracted by his own calloused skin. Harry was aware of what he’s done and hasn’t done, and of all the branches that run under his name. 

“I think I do, Mister—“

“Hm, you think a lot for someone who claims to be extremely confident in winning me a court battle.” Harry craned his neck back towards the direction of the door. “Liam!” He shouted, while slamming a heavy fist against the table and kicking the leg of it to create a loud commotion. 

The door burst open immediately with the burly man clambering in, hand secured on his baton. Harry smiled, pleased with how fast he was, and stood up slowly. He held his hands out in the air as a sign of surrender and nodded at Oliver. “As much as I love to have documented discussions about myself, I have a lovely garden I need to tend to.” He turned to Liam, who wasn’t sure on what his next move should be, and wriggled his hands in the air. “C’mon, butch, take me outta this place.”

Liam ignored him, as usual, and looked over to Oliver, who was bewildered by everything that just happened. “Do you want me to cuff him? I’ve learned that he cooperates more when he’s chained, gets him bored very quickly.”

Oliver shook his head, shooing them away. “Let him be. We’ll see each other in two days, it’s fine. I have places to be anyways. Thank you for your help, Liam. And good day, Mr. Styles. I hope you come to realize that I’m not joking about representing you in your appeal case nor am I joking about winning it for you.”

Harry only rolled his eyes and let Liam shove him away. Pretentious white collar workers and their adherence to trying to help the helpless for their own personal gain. 

As Liam sent him inside his normal cell, he caught his footing before he could fall and immediately clutched at the cool, metal bars of the cell just before they had time to lock. “Stand back inmate,” Officer Payne warned as he slid the cell shut, locking it with the jingling circular chain of keys that always hung from his belt. He looked at Harry over the brim of his policemen hat, like he was making observations of an animal. Harry shot him a smile, eyeing him up and down with mirth shining in his green eyes. 

“You gonna be the new butcher or what?” 

Liam’s posture stood a bit straighter at that, jutting his chest out with pride worn on his shirt. “I’m not authorized to tell you anything about my person, but just know that I could get away with a lot more if you misbehave.” 

Harry laughed. This bear of a man was amusing, but never intimidating. He might be a bit scary sometimes, but he was soft. He was tougher on the outside than his insides and Harry’s sure he’s a big baby. “You won’t try it, short stack.” Liam wasn’t very much shorter than Harry, maybe an inch off the most, but any advantage was an advantage and Harry would take it happily. 

“I’ll do what I please. I have the freedom to anyways.” He stood there in front of the cell bars and Harry could give him a point for that one. 

“Low blow,” Harry wheezed with an eye roll as he clutched his chest. “What’s the Misses think of ya? Bet she loves a man in a uniform.” 

Liam’s eye ticked a bit. “Shut up, inmate. I won’t have you talking down on my mate—“

“You’re not mated yet,” Harry interrupted. Liam smelled like he was, but he wasn’t. His scent had the faintest bit of Omega, but it wasn’t mixed into Liam’s scent completely. It could be washed off easily and Harry thought of his own scent on Louis’. The selfish part of him didn’t want it to fade off of the blue eyed boy. 

“Its none of your business! Stop trying to get to me—“

“For fucks sake, can you please shut the fuck up? ‘M trying to read and I can’t concentrate with this stupid Alpha-dominance shit happening. At least keep your voices down. It’d be best for us all even if you took it outside, shit,” Zayn shouted from the next block over, a groan that was muffled by the sound of a book landing on his face.

The other two Alphas jumped a bit, looking over at the space next to them. For Harry, it was the view of the blue, chipped-cemented wall, but Liam was able to see Zayn sprawled out on his bed with a book covering his face. He had a pack of cigarettes out and his art supplies was laid out on the floor in the same way his body was. His room was just like Harry’s, completely bare, and he didn’t even have the blankets unfolded. 

Outside. Outside. Harry and Louis’ normal meeting time had already passed and Harry needed to leave. Now. 

“Hey, it’s my time to go to the garden. Like now. It’s my job. If I don’t go out and kiss the flowers then you and your families’ and most importantly, the Warden’s family won’t get a pretty picnic area for afternoon tea or whatever the fuck. And it’s my time for reflection and it’s my therapy, ask Warden Tomlinson himself. He’s the one who assigned me to it. Said it’d let me clear my mind and keep me in check.. It’s my escape and whatnot, his words not mine, but should be followed.” Harry was rambling, let himself off on a tangent so Liam could give in faster. 

Liam shot him a look of annoyance before barking out orders to the Beta officers standing at attention off to the side. “Escort him to the gardens.” 

At first, Harry was worried that he was too late and Louis was going to be upset with him. By the time he got there, it was around forty minutes past their usual meeting time, but seeing as Louis wasn’t there, he could let himself relax. He got comfy in their regular spot, right under the shade of the tree and on top of the patch of dead grass. He laid back and closed his eyes, listening to the sound of the seagulls squawking in the distance. 

San Fransisco was always chilly and the days were getting shorter with the coming fall. 

Then, it became an hour after their regular meeting time and Louis still hadn’t shown up. Harry panicked, worried that Louis left with an impatient stomp at having to wait for so long. The gate wasn’t open though, so he couldn’t have left. 

When it was almost two hours in and Louis still hadn’t shown, Harry let himself wash away all the random scenarios in his head of freak accidents and kidnappings with the cool Bay water and dust himself off the ground in order to actually tend to the garden. His heart was heavier than the bags of soil he lifted around with him.

—

The next day, Harry wasn’t going to let it known that he had spent all night thinking about Louis. It had been bad enough that he missed him the entire weekend, but an extra day—which shouldn’t be a bid deal, but somehow was—had really prodded at Harry’s insides. It was probably an unhealthy obsession at this point, but it didn’t matter. He still wasn’t going to tell Louis though. 

He wasn’t sure how to approach the possibility of moving forward in their whatever it was. They definitely weren’t just friends. “Friends don’t beat their meats about the thought of your pal’s ‘prettiest blue eyes’ you dimwit,” Zayn had told him in that same boring tone. Harry was offended at Zayn’s blunt bite, albeit true. He felt—he knew—that Louis deserved so much more than sneaking around for the rest of his life. He shouldn’t have to stoop to Harry’s level of thievery and more or less running a mob. Louis was Louis and Louis wasn’t Harry. 

Harry was going to break out of here, that was a fact. He could ask Louis to leave with him, promise him to give him everything his heart wanted, but he couldn’t just ask Louis to leave his life behind and betray the family he loved so dearly. He didn’t want Louis to realize that he could do so much better than the type of person Harry was made out to be. He didn’t want Louis to realize that there are people who deserve him, people who weren’t Harry, and he didn’t want Louis to resent him forever. 

He felt nausea at the thought of Louis hating him, but he felt sick just the same when he thought of leaving Louis behind, or Louis finding another person. Harry wanted to be selfish and keep him to himself forever. 

There was a lot to think about in such a little time and Oliver Murs had only added onto the platter. 

How the hell was Harry supposed to bust out of here with the new buzz of the press, the inevitable onslaught of guards watching him, and a new court case?

—

Louis had felt completely awful not seeing Harry for four days. His grandparents were his favorite people, but he didn’t feel right far apart from Harry for such a long period of time. It wasn’t that long, truthfully, and any other time, the three days spent on the pastel paths of Sausalito would have been too short, but it felt like eternity. Louis didn’t think he was going to make it and on the bike rides he took around the city, he found himself staring across the crimson Golden Gate and thinking about Harry. 

The Island was a tiny speck in the distance on the choppy blue waters and Louis had wanted nothing more than to take the ferry back with only the bike he rode around on. His grandparents wouldn’t mind, returning his things would give them an excuse to visit the girls, and his mother would tut at him before eventually leaving him alone. His father would be disappointed and Louis didn’t like the sinking of his heart whenever he disappointed his father. 

On the Monday he returned, he couldn’t put his things back fast enough. He had shoved all his clothes back into their respective drawers and into the wash bin and helped his mother with dinner as much as he could. He played dollies with the girls and made sure everything that needed to be done was done. He caught up with Niall and then tended to the girls again. Louis wanted his afternoon to be completely free so he could rush back into the arms he’d been dreaming of since Friday. 

The minute he had said goodbye to his mother and yelled out that he’d be back in a bit, his mother had skipped to him with a pep in her step. She had smiled brightly at him and told him about Oliver returning and suggested that he stop by the Murs’ home to visit. 

Louis loved Oliver, thought he was an excellent friend and a nice person to talk to. He was a good person and he had always cared for Louis like a younger brother. He had gone off to law school and lived out in Connecticut for the past few years. His father worked as a leading sergeant for the correctional deputies on the Island and their families had come to be extremely close. Throughout their childhood, their parents had always joked about the two mating. It was all fun at first, but it seemed like Louis’ father wanted it to become more serious. 

Louis had returned a smile and promised to stop by later on, but Jay insisted he do it now. And Louis couldn’t refuse his mother without her pestering him about what he was off doing, which would lead to her finding out about Louis’ insane interest in Harry, or a no-good criminal as she would see it. 

The evening was spent with Oliver, roaming the Island side by side, catching up with one another and making jokes along the way. They trekked the same paths they would as kids with Niall, and their alone time felt much more intimate than either of them were comfortable with. The tension created by neither of them addressing the fact that their parents wanted them to court and eventually mate made things awkward, but they continued on anyways. 

The entire time Louis felt the sinking feeling he normally felt when he disappointed his father, except it was much worse when each time he blinked, a pair of sad and angry emeralds stared back at him. 

So on Tuesday afternoon, Louis made sure to tell his mother than he needed time with Niall and couldn’t change his plans whatsoever. She shooed him away without a care and Louis loved that about her. She trusted Louis to make the right decisions on his own without her holding his hand the entire time. His father wanted to hold his hand forever because he didn’t trust the world around Louis to give him the safest decisions. 

Louis hoped that he was making the safest decisions and the right ones, too. 

He gathered up the picnic basket he had been taking to the garden lately, that was filled with fruits—mainly red apples since Harry insisted that they were the best fruit—and a red gingham patterned blanket and his general electric portable radio. Once, while they were lying down and watching the clouds, Harry had mentioned that World Series was coming up and how he wished he could listen to it. Louis, of course, brought his radio every time now so they could listen to the games that were on. 

Louis practically ran the way up to the garden with excitement and pushed open the worn gate wildly. He made his way to their spot—he ignored the butterflies in his tummy at the thought of it being theirs—and set the basket down. He paused to take in the garden around him. It hadn’t changed much, not that Louis expected it to change drastically in four days, but he was so used to staring at it everyday that he missed it. 

It was colder now and the button up Louis had on blocked the breeze from his body, but not the wisps of hair that moved with it on his head. The colorful flower stems and the trees danced with the wind and the seagulls sang their usual loud squawk along with the soft song from the smaller birds. Louis noticed with a gleam that the yellow daffodils they had planted were starting to blossom, right next to the pink winter-flower cherries and the snowdrops.

This little haven felt like it was floating on top of the world and it made Louis weightless. He wasn’t sure if it was the garden or if it was the one with the curls who was the gatekeeper to this world. 

“Good afternoon, honey,” The deep drawl of the older Alpha rang in Louis’ ears as the taller walked down the little dirt path. They stopped, just like time around them, as they took each other in. It was only a matter of seconds before they were crowded against each other in a warm heat between their tangled bodies. Louis wasn’t sure if he had ran at Harry first, or if Harry had ran at him first, but all that mattered was that they had caught each other. 

Strong arms were caged against the back of his waist and a nose was buried in his neck, inhaling his scent. Louis did the same, closing his eyes and allowing Harry’s own strong scent to invade his senses. His arms were around his neck, letting himself be swayed softly to the sound of the waves crashing against the rocks.

They pulled apart after a few moments, Harry inspecting Louis for any signs of harm or unwanted marks. It was ridiculous, in Louis’ opinion, but he let the Alpha do as he pleased anyways. It had only been a few days, sneered the voice in Louis’ head. 

“How are you today, baby?” Harry asked, releasing him in exchange for the blankets inside. He spread the red and white one out first, dragging Louis down to lay against his chest while he was propped up against the tree. Louis went, always followed what Harry wanted, and let the strong arms wrap the other blanket around them before snaking around Louis’ neck. Harry’s head rest bent his head to rest his chin on top of Louis’ head and Louis let himself be lulled by the drag of Harry’s thumbs against his arms. 

“I’m tired. The girls wanted me to play dolls with them and then I had to help my mother sew a patch onto my father’s uniform. Niall wanted to chat my ear off about something his mate had told him. My grandparents were lovely, as they always were, and I had fun with them over the weekend. I’m rambling. What about yours?” His voice was soft and melodic, as calming as the waves against the rocks. His cheeks warmed with embarrassment.

Harry let out a hum, letting the sound vibrate through Louis’ hair. “Missed you. A lot,” he said with a low murmur. 

“I missed you too, even if you use me for apples.”

Harry laughed and Louis tried not to let himself get carried away with the pride he felt. “Not true,” he pulled apart from the smaller boy to reach inside the picnic basket. He sat across from Louis and Louis pulled the blanket around his shoulders tighter to prevent him from crawling back to Harry. The older boy rummaged through the bag, picking out an apple that he let fall onto his lap. 

“I use you for your radio.” He shot him a wicked grin and a wink as he brought out the rectangular box. 

Louis rolled his eyes but the smile on his face didn’t die out. He laid back down and watched the white fluffy strings in the sky move slowly. He listened as Harry played with the knobs and the antenna before finally landing on the station that aired the game. 

“Top of the fourth here in Wrigley Field on a clear Tuesday evening, folks, Cubs trailing behind the Dodgers, 1 to 3,” the charismatic voice sparked out of the speaker and through the scratchy connection. 

“Dammit,” Harry muttered as he laid himself down next to Louis. There was a safe distance between them, the radio parted the seas of their bodies. 

Harry asked about his trip to his grandparents’ home and Louis told him all about the tiny art city, about all the cool colors and the even cooler people who chased after art trends like it was food and they were starved. He told him about how rich it is, both money wise and culture wise, and the small amount of people who lived there. They were all rich, well-to-do retirees with long days of luxury ahead of them. He loved it, but he missed moments like this, where they were together.

“I had an early workout, since the sun sets a lot earlier now. Didn’t even get to shower before they dropped me off here.” Harry commented lightly. Louis forgets about their situation sometimes—that his dad was the Warden and the guy he had feelings for was a criminal. 

“No wonder you stink more than usual,” Louis said and Harry snorted an ugly snort that Louis somehow found beautiful. 

“Watch it, doll. Your hard mouth is gonna get ya in a sticky situation,” Harry teased. 

Louis blushed at the obvious innuendo. And there Harry went again, making teasing comments or touching his arm, but never more. 

It frustrated Louis, how they had been seeing each other everyday and hadn’t done anything. Harry would even sniff over his neck and yet nothing. He thought he was making it blatantly clear that he wanted Harry to do—something, anything. And yet, nothing. 

He didn’t even like baseball, but here he was, listening to Harry make comments or cheer or groan over the voice of the game and Louis understood nothing. He didn’t get the sport, it was too long with too many rules, but it made Harry happy and that’s all he wanted. 

“Hey Harry,” Louis started. He didn’t know where he was going with it, but he missed the sound of his voice. Harry hummed in response, turning on his side and resting his chin on the inside of his palm. 

Louis only turned his head and found himself looking into the pools of green inside Harry’s eyes. 

“Have you ever traveled any place cool?” 

Harry laughed again, like Louis’ randomness was the funniest thing ever. “Good question, darling. I’ve seen a few sites here and there. New York is nice, super busy and Sinatra was right when he said the city never sleeps. Boston is my home, so I think it’s cool. Fenway is the best part of town, specially during baseball season. Vegas was, well. It was Vegas. Chaotic and lively and every crazy thing you’ve heard about it, is most definitely true.”

He took a pause, stared right into Louis’ eyes like he was seeing the place that he loved so much right in his blue eyes. “I love Los Angeles. It’s—I can’t even describe it. It’s beautiful there. There’s so much about that place that makes me want it. I want to live out there someday. Malibu, maybe, a nice beach house.”

Louis couldn’t imagine seeing all of those sites. It sounded incredible. Vegas was definitely somewhere Louis’ dad would have heart attack over if he heard about Louis heading over there. Him and Niall would always joke about sneaking off to Vegas once they’d found their mates, just so they could see Elvis preform there.

The voice on the transistor scratched out, “Bottom of the sixth coming to an end, here. Dodgers in the lead with a solid 4-2,” and Harry groaned again.

“I need the Cubs to win. There’s no fucking way we’re gonna be able to beat the Dodgers,” Harry threw himself back with a frustrated sigh that Louis had to scoff at because honestly, him and Harry both. 

There was a moment of silence before Harry spoke up. “I’m guessing you’ve never really traveled much,” he said it like an observation that was given with no judgement.

Louis made a noncommittal sound. “You have guessed correctly, Styles.” 

“Sorry, sweets. If it makes you feel better, I’ll take you anywhere you want to go, whenever you want. Tell me where.”Louis thought about it for a second, staring up at Harry beside him. “Seeing Elvis in Vegas would be crazy. But I think. I’ve always wanted to go to Paris,” he confessed softly. 

“And why’s that, baby?” Harry stared at Louis like he was the city that he loved so much, and Louis stared at the sky above him like it was the reason for Harry not communicating where they were in their relationship, for lack of a better word.

“I dunno, really. It’s romantic and complicated and in all the books I’ve read about it, it’s beautiful. Like New York. They’re both tragically beautiful and they have thousands of souls with different stories that go unnoticed. Things happen all at once, but they’re never together. No one connects anything together, so everyone suffers silently. But really, I like Paris better because I studied French and I don’t want it to go to waste. It’s. I dunno, sorry for the bash ears.”He ended it lamely, with a giggle and his fingers twirling above his face like dancers in the sky. 

“You have a way with words that’s like nothing I’ve ever read or heard, Louis,” Harry was always confident in his words. He spoke like his speech alone was made of pure fact. He sighed and his breath washed away what he said. “It’s quite pretty there. Afraid you’d be prettier than anything out there that I’ve seen in that city.”

Louis blushed and ignored him for the man on the radio.

“So what were you doing yesterday that forbid you from coming to see poor old me?” Harry teased and Louis smiled up at him. He thought about yesterday and his heart sped up with anxiety over the fact that he’d technically been hanging out with Oliver, another Alpha.

Louis didn’t know what to say. He had been out roaming the Island with an old friend, but that old friend was an Alpha and their hang out was meant to be the type of hanging out that was a step in courting. It wasn’t the same for them, but it didn’t make a difference to their parents. If he told the truth about his sort-of date, would Harry be mad? Did Harry not want him to hang out with other Alphas in a romantic way? Louis knew that he definitely didn’t want Harry to hang out with other Omegas like that. 

Louis rolled his eyes at himself. Harry didn’t care about him like that. He’d probably go back to listening to the game anyways.

Louis fought to keep the blush off of his face as he laid back again flatly. “I-uh. I hung out with my friend. He came back yesterday and I haven’t seen him in a while, sorry.”

“That’s alright, honey. What friend?” Harry was munching on one of the apples from the basket and tossed it back and forth in the air. Louis watched the apple rise and fall just like the nerves running through his body. He shouldn’t feel so guilty about talking to his friend. 

“His name’s Oliver. He, uh, he came back from law school and I haven’t seen him in a while.” The apple fell into Harry’s palm loudly, like it was in slow motion, and Louis could feel the peak of interest spike forward as Harry sat up. 

“Oliver, huh?” Harry said flatly. It wasn’t a question and Louis didn’t get it. He gave a tiny, nervous and confused conformation and the older Alpha let the apple roll onto the floor, far away from them. 

“Another Alpha? What were you two doing? You couldn’t even stop by with your friend, must’ve been pretty busy with each other then,” he sounded far away, like he wasn’t involving himself in the conversation at all and he’d never spoken to Louis with such little enthusiasm.

“W-we only walked around for a few hours and then headed to the apartment my dad is letting him stay in. We fell asleep pretty early. Niall and his mate came in but we were already asleep by then.” 

Harry’s blank expression turned annoyed and he scoffed, keeping his eyes glued to the view of the water. “Went to bed early? So you guys fucked? Does your daddy know that you sleep around then? That you’ve been leading me on for months now—“

“What the hell are you talking about, Harry?”

The older man scoffed again. “Cut the gas and just tell me that you’ve already got someone.”

Louis felt himself grow annoyed. "Harry––"

"No, Louis," Harry mocked. "You've got a perfectly fine life. You come from 'honest' money or whatever and it's only right that you marry some Clyde-type, white collar, vanilla flake, loser lawyer Alpha––"

Louis honestly wanted to laugh. Everything was ridiculous and Louis didn’t know what was even happening. Was it jealousy? 

“Why are you so concerned? It’s not like you’re doing anything here,” Louis pointed out. He said it with a small bite, but it wasn’t meant to be malicious.

Harry shrugged as if he wasn’t doing anything wrong. “Not anymore. I’m not concerned at all, just didn’t know that you were off with another guy. It’s all good, baby. It’s just peachy.”Louis groaned and stood up impatiently. “I’m leaving. You’re being ridiculous. Are you that empty in the noggin that you’d believe a stupid blank like that?”

Harry stood up right after him, watching as Louis bent over to gather his things. He ran a hand through his hair, like he was stressed. He looked mad and annoyed and Louis wanted to throw an apple at him. “Why are you leaving so soon? Off to go with Oliver? You know, I would’ve appreciated you telling me—“

“You ‘cut the gas’ Styles. Do you really think that low of me? You know, I. I don’t even know what to say. You’re an idiot. I-I like you. A lot. Everything that I do is me practically groveling at your big dumb feet! I don’t like baseball. I can confidently say that I actually hate it now. I loathe the sport and listening to it makes me want to throw myself off the Island sometimes! But I listen to it for you! You’re just, you. I think you’re so fucking lovely and I’ve probably been gone for you since I saw you. I don’t even know what I’m saying, dear God.” 

Louis let out a big breath of air and timidly made eye contact with Harry, who stood there like a deer caught by the light. Louis waved his hands in the air, like he was waving away the tension in the air.

“Whatever, it doesn’t matter, since I’m whoring myself off to Oliver, who, by the way, is like a brother to me. I’d never, ever date him, let alone sleep with him! I’m gonna go home and let you, think about it, or whatever, but I’ve been trying for months—“

He didn’t realize his nerves were making him continue on a rant and as he bent over again to pick up the blanket, he felt a familiar, large warm hand tug him in Harry’s direction. 

Louis was pulled into Harry’s body and he felt himself go red when hands were placed on his cheeks. Harry’s bright eyes were staring back at him, shining with amusement, and he let Harry’s thumbs stroke his cheekbones. Harry had on a lazy smile and a small blush on his own face, with his curls swept across his forehead and his tattered jumpsuit rustling with the breeze. 

“I’m an idiot.” He whispered as he leaned his temple on Louis’ own, closing his eyes contentedly. He was bent over slightly to reach Louis’ height and they were pressed in each other’s space, breathing each other’s air. 

Louis’ own arms were in awkward fists at his side. This was what he’d wanted, what he’d been crying about to Niall, but now that it was here, he felt embarrassed. He’d never done anything like this before and he didn’t want to make himself look like an idiot. 

“That you are, Daddy-O,” Louis’ own voice wasn’t soft, it was annoyed and loud. “You seriously think—“

“Shh, let’s pretend that I never said anything. I’m sorry. I just, it’s been a long while without you and I think it made me lose brain cells or something.” His eyes were closed and Louis was nervously studying his face as best as he could with Harry smushed against him, foreheads and noses connected. Their lips were so close and Louis’ heart was bouncing.

“You never had a brain cell to begin with,” Louis muttered, his blush still apparent. 

Harry laughed, like he always does when Louis teases him. “Give me one then, baby.”

Louis gulped and his face was burning. “That was stupid. If that’s how you’re asking for a kiss, then I’m sincerely disappointed. It won’t make up for the fact that you’re infuriating.” He was hoping that his bite distracted the both of them from his nerves. 

This is what he dreamed of and he’s going to mess it up. 

Harry sighed, but it was full of fond and he leaned away for a bit to look the Omega in the eyes. “Louis William Tomlinson, you make the roger in my pants hot to trot—“

“Harry!” Louis shoved away from him with a laugh and crossed his arms over his chest. 

Harry drew him back in by the waist, grabbing onto his wrists to remove them from covering himself. “Louis, my Lou. I am absolutely infatuated with you and have adored the ground that you walk on ever since you stumbled in here. You make me jazzed and I want everything—a date, and then getting circled, and then little ankle biters with your cute button nose and your pretty eyes and your smart mouth and your kind heart and your brain. I’m being forward, extremely forward, but I figured that telling you how I felt would make up for what I said five minutes ago.”  
He shrugged casually and looked at Louis with complete earnest in his eyes. 

Louis smiled at him and Harry smiled back and they didn’t have to say anything to know that was it. The ‘I love you’s’ didn’t need to be said as they were floating around in the air around them.

They stayed in each other’s silent presence, blushing and staring like school children. The sound of the radio was blocked out by their hearts beating loudly inside their bodies.

“Welcome back from the seventh inning stretch, ladies and gentlemen. The score is still 4-2, the boys in blue still up,” The announcer commented.

“So,” Harry drawled out, nosing at Louis’ temple. 

“So what?” Louis shot back. The sunset was setting around them and it cast an orange hue over the garden, making Louis’ skin as soft as the orange flowers they had planted last month. It was freezing, but neither one of them had felt it when they were warm enough with the emotions riding off of them.

“Would you, Louis Tomlinson, do me the honor in allowing me to kiss you?” Harry asked, brushing their noses together. Their lips were only centimeters away and it made Louis’ hands sweat.

He nodded quickly, bumping their noses awkwardly, but Harry didn’t seem to mind as he tilted his head and leaned in. Before anything could happen, Louis jumped away. 

“Wait! I-I’m not good at this. I’ve never kissed anyone, except for Niall, but we were, like eight, so it doesn’t count. And—“

Harry laughed his donkey laugh, bending over and Louis narrowed his eyes at him. “I’m glad that you’re laughing—“

“Baby, I’m not laughing at you! I just, I don’t mind. Just,” Harry grabbed at Louis’ face quickly, pressing their lips together gently. 

They were the waves when they crashed together. Louis felt like he wasn’t on earth anymore. His eyes were closed and he saw fireworks on the backs of his eyelids. Their lips molded together and Harry’s plump ones were chapped and it couldn’t have been more perfect. He let himself be guided, slowly, patiently, when Harry slowly moved their lips together. It felt like the free waves when their lips rocked together and moved in soft sways to the beat of their hearts.

Harry let his hands slide from Louis’ face to his waist, right above the delicate curves, and Louis’ own hands went up to squeeze at Harry’s arms. Louis was feeling lightheaded from the kiss and he wasn’t sure if it was because he was so in love or because he was losing his breath.

At some point, Harry led them to lay against the tree, with Louis’ back caged against Harry’s chest and in between his opened legs. He let an arm prop on Harry’s thigh and the other hand was tangled with Harry’s long fingers. They kissed with soft, sweet pecks or longer kisses full of love. It was the best thing Louis’ ever felt and he wanted to feel Harry’s lips against his own for the rest of his life. It was scary how far gone he was for the taller boy, but he couldn’t help it. 

The radio was still going on beside them and Harry concentrated on the game, still hopeful for the Cubs to somehow make a comeback. Louis didn’t mind it, he never did really, and let himself to pulled in every moment for another kiss. 

As the man telling the game spoke excitedly, Harry suddenly stood up and pulled the Omega with him. 

Louis groaned, tired of the constant up and down they’d been doing the entire evening. “What is it now, you big oaf?” 

Harry maneuvered him to stand straight and reached down for the radio, turning the knobs with determination. He ignored Louis’ incessant complaining and stood up with excitement as he found the channel he was looking for. He stood up with a big cheeky grin, watching with happiness as confusion colored Louis’ face. 

“What is this?” He whispered to the green eyed boy, like if he spoke too loudly, it would ruin the song. 

“Well, you don’t much like baseball, and I don’t think it’s fair for you to have to suffer through long games just for my sake, so I figured we could dance!” Harry’s smile grew wider at Louis’ blush and small smile. 

He grabbed the boy’s smaller hand to tangle it with his own and place his other on the new home he’s made on Louis’ waist while Louis placed his free hand on the Alpha’s shoulder. He smiled up at him with happiness and love, the sun slowly fading off somewhere behind them. 

It was an Elvis song, about a blue moon and young love. He let himself be carried to the soft acoustic and let his temple rest against Harry’s collarbone. It was as far as he could reach and it was everything Louis had wanted and more. They swayed on their feet and listened to the scratchy audio and the pluck of guitar. 

“Blue moon, you saw me standing alone, without a dream in my heart, without a love of my own,” Harry hummed along and Louis let himself be lulled by the vibrations. Harry nosed at the boy’s hair, both of them breathing in the scent of each other. Louis craned his neck up to look at the Alpha; their lazy, love struck smiles and slow blinks were mirror reflections and they gave a soft press of their lips. 

“This is my favorite song,” Louis whispered against the older boy’s lips. 

Harry smiled with bright eyes. “You’re my favorite song,” He replied. It was cheesy and didn’t really make sense, but Louis blushed anyways and his heart skipped a beat.

“You heard me saying a prayer for someone I could really care for,” Harry hummed again, chasing the boy’s lips for a longer kiss.

Louis’ heart was fluttering just like his lashes, just like the birds returning to their nests. His cheeks were warm just like the heat between them, like the sun that had disappeared. 

The Omega had skipped his way home with hearts in his eyes and drunk off of Harry. His face was flushed and his fingers danced along the places he was kissed, including the soft bruise forming on his neck. He let the moonlight illuminate the path to his home, but he still felt away from earth. He got home late, at seven-twenty, and missed dinner. His father scolded him lightly, but told him he loved him and gave him a kiss on top of the head anyways. His mother served him a plate and the girls asked Louis a billion questions. 

He answered them as best he could, still tipsy with affection and feeling the fire of the love bite on his neck. 

Louis knew he was in love and he didn’t care about anything else—not his father, or the prison, or impending doom of everything. He had Harry and that was enough. 

He’d always have him, always.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a new chapter should be up within the next week or something. i'm working really hard on this fic and i'll edit everything at some point so mind the typos because i work on this fic when i have free time (which is only at midnight) and I LOVE YOU ALL AND YOUR SWEET COMMENTS i'm always sad and it boosts me up and ily ALL TY FOR READING


End file.
